mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gumba
Gumbas (Englisch: Goombas, Japanisch: Kuribos) sind häufig auftretende und die wohl bekanntesten Gegner aus der Super Mario-Reihe. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten sie, wie die meisten häufig auftretenen Gegner, in Super Mario Bros.. Aussehen Es gibt einige verschiedene Arten von Gumbas, z. B. die Paragumbas, die Flügel haben und in der Luft zu finden sind oder grüne Gumbas, die man Hyper Gumbas nennt. Ein Mega-Gumba ist größer als ein Riesen-Gumba und noch kleiner sind die normalen Gumbas und die kleinsten von ihnen sind die Mini-Gumbas. Die meisten Gumbas sind aber nur halb so groß wie Super Mario, braun, haben hervorstehende Augenbrauen und zwei seitlich aus dem Mund herausragende, spitze Zähne. Manche Gumbas (Wie die aus "Super Mario World") haben keine untere Körperhälfte und die Füße sind direkt am Körper. Verbreitung Vor allem in Super Mario Bros. sind Gumbas die häufigsten Mario-Gegner. Während Bowsers ersten Eroberung des Pilz-Königreiches waren die Gumbas also schon einer der bekanntesten Gegner Marios geworden. Ansonsten findet man Gumbas so gut wie in jedem Mario-Spiel. Charakter und Kampfverhalten Einfache Gumbas gelten nicht als allzu intelligent und sind auch meist einfach zu besiegen. Da sie keine Arme oder sonstige Waffen haben, beschränken sie sich darauf, auf die Spielfigur zuzulaufen, und das nicht besonders schnell. In der Super Mario Bros.-Reihe kann man Gumbas besiegen, indem man auf sie springt oder sie mit einem Feuerball abschießt. In der Regel können sie mit allen Arten von Angriffen besiegt werden. Die Strategie, den Gegner zu rammen, stammt von Bowser persönlich, der das nach eigenen Aussagen in Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser sogar mit ihnen geübt hat. Geschichte Die ursprüngliche Heimat des Gumbas war das Pilz-Königreich, dass sie mit anderen Pilz-gegründeten Sorten teilten, den Toads. Sie lebten in Frieden, jedoch an einem unbekannten Punkt in der Zeit, verrieten die Gumbas ihre Pilzbrüder und traten der militärischen Koopa-Truppe bei. Dieser Fall trat vor einer langen Zeit auf, ehe Mario und Luigi geboren wurden. Tatsächlich waren Gumbas Mitglieder der Koopa-Truppe, als König Bowser noch ein Kind war. Jedoch ist es wichtig zu bemerken, dass nicht alle Gumbas in die Koopa-Truppe eintraten. Einige Gumbas fuhren fort, um im Frieden mit dem Pilz-Königreich zu leben, so entstand zum Beispiel das Dorf "Gumbafurt", während andere unabhängige Banditen und Diebe wurden. Nachdem Bowser erwachsen wurde, waren Gumbas schließlich das Rückgrat der Koopa-Truppe. Auftritte *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Hotel Mario'' *''Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins'' *''Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land'' *''Super Princess Peach'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit'' *''Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario Party-Reihe'' *''Mario Kart-Reihe'' Super Mario Bros. Reihe Super Mario Bros. thumb|right|ein Gumba aus [[Super Mario Bros.]] In Super Mario Bros. hatten die Gumbas ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie sind ganz leicht durch einen Sprung auf den Kopf zu besiegen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es Mario und Luigi zu zerstören. Im Spiel sind sie 100 Punkte Wert, können aber in manchen Welten durch geschicktes besiegen mit einem Koopa 1 Leben bringen. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Wie auch im Vorgänger schickte Bowser wieder Gumbas ins Geschehen. Jedoch wurden viele Gumbas durch die stärkeren Käfer ersetzt. Trotzdem, viele Gumbas wurden in bessere Positionen gesetzt, meistens dort, wo die Mario Bros. nicht so viel Platz zum Springen haben. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|right|ein Gumba will [[Mario angreifen]] New Super Mario Bros. thumb|left|Ein gehender Gumba aus [[New Super Mario Bros.]] In New Super Mario Bros. kommen sie bereits in der 1. Welt vor und sind in diesem Spiel wieder die schwächsten Gegner. Um sie zu besiegen, müssen Mario und Luigi wie immer entweder auf sie draufspringen oder sie mit Feuerbälle abschießen. Doch es gibt einen Verwandten des Gumbas, der eine größere Herausforderung darstellt - Es ist der Mega-Gumba, der Boss aus Welt 4, einer von zwei versteckten Welten. Er ist durch drei Stampfattacken auf den Kopf zu besiegen. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Natürlich kommen sie hier auch wieder vor. In dem Level 9-7 gibt es mit Stacheln besetzte Kugel, aus denen Gumbas "schlüpfen". Ob es sich dabei um Gumba-Eier oder Kokons handelt, ist unbekannt. Super Mario World Reihe Super Mario World thumb|right|Gumbas aus Super Mario World Gumbas in Super Mario World wenn Mario auf sie Springt und auf dem Rücken liegen genommen werden, und gegen andere Gegner geschmissen werden.Außerdem kommen sie in manchen levels als Fallschirm-Gumba vor. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Gumbas tauchen auf Yoshis Insel extrem selten auf. Wesentlich häufiger sind alle Arten von Shy Guys. Yoshi kann Gumbas ebenso einfach in Eier verwandeln. Erstaunlich: Ein Sprung besiegt sie diesmal nicht. Springt Yoshi auf einen Gumba, wird der zwar platt gemacht, kann sich aber immer noch bewegen - und zwar schneller als vorher. Yoshi kann sich auf ihnen wie auf einer Plattform mitnehmen lassen. Eines von vielen Details, das die Programmierer in dieses Spiel eingebaut haben, ist, dass Gumbas erst mehrmals ihre Augenbrauen hochziehen, bevor sie von einer Plattform springen. Super Mario Reihe Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS thumb|right|ein Gumba in [[Super Mario 64]] In Super Mario 64 (DS) treten auch wieder Gumbas auf. Im Level, das man absolvieren muss, um Mario zu befreien, gibt es Unmengen an Gumbas, außerdem ist Gumboss dessen Endgegner. Doch normale Gumbas kommen auch in anderen Kursen vor - wie gehabt mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf, einem beliebigen Schlag bzw in Super Mario 64 DS mit einem Ei von Yoshi zu besiegen. Speziell zu erwähnen ist hier der Kurs Gulliver Gumba, an dem man je nach Teilwelt auf winzige Gumbas trifft, die schon zerstört werden, wenn sie Mario nur anrempeln, oder auf gigantische Pilzköpfe, die mit einem einfachen Schlag nicht zu besiegen sind und viel Energie einfordern. Super Mario Galaxy thumb|right|Ein [[Riesen-Gumba und ein Gumba]] Die Gumbas erschienen ebenfalls in Super Mario Galaxy, sie verließen die Grenzen der Pilzwelt um die Planeten unsicher zu machen. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Gumbas in Super Mario Galaxy. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Gumbas gibt es auch noch eine flache, eher graue Version. Diese sind wahrscheinlich doof, da sie schwächer als die normalen Gumbas sind. Die flachen Gumbas brauchen bloß eine Sternendrehung um besiegt zu werden und hinterlassen immer eine Münze. Ein Riesen Gumba der einem ist in der Sternentor-Galaxie anzutreffen. Es gibt auch eine Weltraum Unterart von den Gumbas genannt Elektro-Gumba. Sie sind schwächer als die normalen Gumbas, da eine Sterndrehung sie töten kann. Sie greifen an, indem sie Kugeln aus ihrem Mund schießen. Eine weitere Art ist der Astro-Gumba. Sie tragen häufig große Helme, die sie davor schützen, zerstampft zu werden. Sie müssen, wie auch die normalen Gumas, erst einmal mit der Sterndrehung getroffen worden sein um dann weggekickt zu werden. In der Phantom-Galaxie gibt es noch eine Art von den Gumbas, dies ist ein Kürbis-Gumba. Der Kürbis macht es möglich, dass der Gumba eine kleine blaue Flamme abfeuern kann, wird der Kürbis allerdings zerstört, verliert der Gumba auch die Fähigkeit wieder. Ist der Kürbishelm erstmal zerstört, können sie wie auch normale Gumbas besiegt werden. Der Kürbishelm ähnelt den Kürbismonstern aus New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Natürlich sind diese kleinen Biester auch in der Fortsetzung von Super Mario Galaxy dabei: Super Mario Galaxy 2. Das beste ist, sie kommen zusätzlich noch als Para-Gumbas. Super Mario Land Reihe Super Mario Land In Super Mario Land treten Gumbas nicht auf, nur eine verwandte Art von ihnen, die Tschibibos. Sie ähneln ihren Verwandten sehr, da auch sie leicht durch einen Sprung oder einen Schuss zu besiegen sind. Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Im zweiten Teil der Reihe Super Mario Land 2 lösen die Gumbas die Tschibibos wieder ab. Gumbas sind auch hier recht häufige Gegner, es tritt sogar Para-Gumba in Erscheinung. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Wario kämpft in der Wario Land-Reihe nie gegen Gumbas. Der völlig harmlose Wandernde Goom und der mit einem Speer bewaffnete Piraten-Goom sind ihnen aber ähnlich. Super Mario RPG Reihe Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario Party Reihe Mario Party 2 Hier kommt er auf dem Spielbrett Western Land beim würfeln vor. Er kommt auch auf Peachs Geburtstagstorte wo er eine Piranha-Pflanze einpflanzt, die einen gegnerischen Spieler einen Stern klaut und ihn dir gibt. Mario Party 3 In diesem Spiel ist er ein Partner. Mario Party 4 Hier ist der Gumba einer der fünf Gastgeber auf dem Spielbrett Gumbas Glitterwelt. Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5 kommen sie im Mini-Spiel Gumba-Gebolze vor. Mario Party 8 Spielbretter: ·Gumbas Südseesteg Minispiele, wo er Auswirkungen auf das Spiel hat: ·Gumbas in Farbe ·Hausdurchsuchung ·Moped Grand Prix ·Kartenarena ·Korb-Kanonade In vielen Minispielen & Spielbrettern ist er "nur" Zuschauer. Mario Party DS Super Smash Bros. Reihe Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tauchen im dschungel-level des Abenteuermodus Der Subraum Emissary auf . Sind aber nachwievor leicht zu besiegen mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf. Paper Mario Reihe Paper Mario Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Gumba kommen auch in den drei Paper Mario-Titeln vor, wo sie zu den schwächeren Gegnern gehören. In diesen Teilen haben sie sehr viele verschiedene Formen, um Mario das Leben schwer zu machen. Super Paper Mario Mario Kart Reihe Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In dem Spiel Mario Kart: Double Dash!! laufen einige Gumbas auf der Strecke Mario Piste herum. Fährt man gegen sie, so kommt man ins Schleudern. Werden die Gumbas von einem Item getroffen, kommt ein Turbopilz aus ihnen heraus. Mario Kart Wii Hier treten Gumbas auf der Strecke Pilzschlucht auf. Sie bewegen sich so ziemlich am Ende der Strecke, kurz vor dem Ziel und kurz nach der Pilzschlucht von links nach rechts hin und her. Kollidiert man mit diesen, so dreht man sich und rutscht während dessen. In dieser Zeit hat der Gegnerische Fahrer die Möglichkeit den eigenen Fahrer zu überholen. Es ist jedoch möglich die Gumbas mit grünen oder roten Koopas zu zerstören und ebenso mit Sternen, Kugelwillis und anderen Items. Sie tauchen ebenfalls in Marios Piste (Wii) auf. Mario&Luigi Reihe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Gumbas tauchen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga nur in Bowsers Koopa-Jet auf. Da Mario & Luigi ins Bohnenland reisen und dort gibt es keine. Gumbas sind wie immer leicht zu besiegen und sind anscheinend die leichtesten Gegner des Spiels und wahrscheinlich nur als Trainings-Gegner gedacht. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser sind die Gumbas eine Spezialattacke von Bowser - die Gumbageschosse. Dazu muss Bowser sie aber erst aus einem Käfig befreien, in den Krankfried sie eingesperrt hatte. Bowser ist hier sichtlich enttäuscht und wütend über die Unfähigkeit seiner Schergen. Sie sollen auf die Gegner zurennen und ihnen so schaden: "Das haben wir doch geübt!" Einige Gumbas findet man in Bowsers Festung, wo sie von Krankfried kontrolliert werden, aber eher an Lobpreisungen an diesen als an eigenen Kämpfen interessiert sind. Manche treten aber in Kampfanzügen als sogenannte Gitterritter gegen ihren ehemaligen König und die Mario-Brüder an. Außerdem taucht hier ein Gumba aus Bowsers Armee namentlich auf - Gumbernd, ein mehr oder weniger treuer Scherge, der später auf Krankfrieds Seite wechselt. Es gibt ausserdem mehrere Spezielle Gumba-Arten, wie z. B. Zellgumbas, Mampfgumbas oder Kesselgumbas. Mario Sports Reihe Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Tennis Mario Power Tennis Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Trivia * In dem Spiel Legend of Zelda: Link%27s Awakening The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening tritt der Gumba als "Gastgegner" in Jump'n'Run Abschnitten auf. Man kann ihn dort mit dem Schwert besiegen oder, nach Mario Art, mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf. * Nintendo lässt Gumbas (neben Mutant Tyranha) in Deutschland in normalen Läden als Plüschfiguren verkaufen. Galerie Datei:Gumba SMB.jpg|Der erste Gumba Datei:Goomba mario.jpg|Gumbas in Super Mario Bros. Datei:Gumba GroßKlein.PNG|Gumbas aus Super Mario Galaxy Datei:Gumbas in Mario World.png|Gumbas aus Super Mario World Gumboss.JPG|der Gumba König aus Paper Mario|link=Gumba-König Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga